adventure time marshall x gumball
by TheCandyLovingChick
Summary: I tried hard on this and it took me a day to think of it that's how much u luv you all :)


_**Hi sorry i haven't been posting any new stories but i was busy with of you have been saying that i can't write and i'm sorry but just so**_

_**you know i'm only turning 13 in may so stop hating. well here's a marshall lee x prince gumball from adventure time.i know i'm a weirdo and i know**_

_**i'm hated by alot of people and i honestly don't care, it hurts alot but i'm not going to go because it shows that your a weak coward that lets other**_

_**people hurt them and i am not the type of person to give up and you readers should do the same too.i love you all =3**_

_Gumball was walking out side the candy kingdom to get a break from his expiraments, he had been expiramenting all night so this was his time to relax,_

_and what better way to relax then taking a nice stroll in the forest, he walked deeper into the forest and decided to take a seat on the bench that was _

_spotted under an apple tree, he sat there for a few minutes thinking what he should do for the upcoming talent show he was going to be hosting it_

_and he had to decide what the stage would be like, the decorations and who would be attending he had to plan it all out but luckily he had a whole_

_week to do ws pretty hungry so he decided to eat an apple which he had just picked from the tree above him, once he was done he got up_

_and went even deeper into the forest to explore, a few hours past and Gumball started to notice how dark it was getting "Ahh it's getting pretty dark_

_i should head back... but uhh where do i go?oh no i must have gone too deep into the forest!" Gumball screeched "Don't worry everything will be okay"_

_he said trying to reassure himself just then it started to rain "Oh man i should never say that beause it always goes bad, i should have listened to Cake"_

_he said as he stumbled into a nearby cave "Oh blob i'm all wet now, what should i do i don't know where i am what would Fionna do at a time like_

_this?" He asked himself as he walked up to the cave wall, he slowly slid down it he was so exausted from all of the walking he did he lightly began_

_to cry he was freightened of the dark and he was also in the dangerous part of the forest but little did he know that Marshall lee's house was right behind_

_the cave.({lets go to Marshall }) Marshall was tuning his guitar once he was finished he went out side of his house to check for squirrels they usually_

_keep him awake at night he was about to back in but was stopped by the sound of crying, he was curious about who it was so he decided to check it_

_out, he turned into a wolf incase it was a slowly walked into the cave and spotted Gumball 'well i guess i could have a little fun i'm bored_

_anyway' he thought to himself he once again started walking up to Gumball who was talking to himself "Damn i feel pretty weak now" He said as he_

_pouted but he suddenly spotted the wolf and his eyes widen in fear as it slowly approached him"P-Plese l-leave me al-one m-mr. wolf!" Gumball shakily_

_said but the wolf growled in response and continued to approach him "S-Stay back!" he yelled but the wolf kept coming it was soon infront of Gumball_

_he growled loudly and glared at Gumball who in return shuddered in fear "N-No please leave me alone! Please!" Gumball begged as tears started to_

_stroll down his cheecks he was so terrified,cold and tired he couldn't take it anymore so he passed out "Oh no i took it too far!" Marshall said annoyed_

_he swiftly picked Gumball up and flew into his house and into his bed room, he carefuly put Gumball under his bed sheets he then went into his living_

_room to take a nap on the sofa. A few hours later Gumball awoke feeling better "W-Where the hell am i?" Gumbll asked himself, he carefully got out_

_of the bed and slowly walked into the living room where he spotted a sleeping Marshall, he then spotted his bag next to a guitar that belonged to_

_ swiftly tip-toed over to his bag being careful not to wake the sleeping boy, he grabbed his bag but to his disadvantage the guitar_

_fell and the strings let out a loud screech but luckily Marshall was still asleep "Oh good he's still sleeping" Gumball sighed in relief, he then made his_

_way over to the door he only got to open it two inches before it was slammed shut "Wher do you think your going?" Marshall asked but Gumball was_

_too scared to say anything "I said where do you think your going?!" Marshall repeated as he spun Gumball around to face him "Well?" he asked_

_"I-I w-well... uhh i w-was-" Gumball was cut off by Marshalls lips crashing on his own "W-What was that?!" Gumball said while blushing_

_"I know you like me" Marshall said "B-But how?" He asked shocked "Cake" Marshall answered "I should've known!" Gumball said glaring_

_"Haha you're cute" Marshall said as he once again kissed Gumball "So does this mean that you like me too?" Gumball asked confused_

_"Yes, yes it does" he replied_


End file.
